1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current lead wire using a superconducting tape, and more particularly, to a current lead wire using a superconducting tape with improved stability of current supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superconducting system minimizes a loss of current, using a superconducting material that exhibits characteristics of impedance similar to zero at a cryogenic critical temperature or lower. The general superconducting system is equipped with a superconducting current lead wire to supply a large amount of current to a cryogenic superconducting device from a power supply unit of a normal temperature environment.
The superconducting current lead wire includes a plurality of superconducting tapes which connects the power supply unit and the superconducting device, and the superconducting tape includes a high temperature superconducting material having a critical temperature of about 30K or higher.
In order that the superconducting tape has a uniform current density distribution, although the plurality of superconducting tapes which connects the power supply unit and the superconducting device needs to have uniform characteristics, all the plurality of superconducting tapes is realistically difficult to have the uniform characteristics.
For example, due to the slightly different critical current values, the damage of the superconducting tape itself and the differences in the cooling uniformity of the superconducting tape for each of the produced superconducting tapes, some superconducting tapes lose superconductivity and a quench occurs.
Therefore, various studies for suppressing and detecting an occurrence of quench in the superconducting current lead wire in the superconducting system have been developed.
Patent Document 1 KR 10-1091194 B1